lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Grant
Catherine "Cat" Grant is a main character who only appeared in the first season of the series. She was the attractive gossip columnist of the Daily Planet who had an infatuation for Clark Kent. Being a head-turner, she often used her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. She was portrayed by Tracy Scoggins. Personality Cat relies solely on her looks and flirtatious personality to get the best gossip story for the paper and gain a new man in the process. This is shown by the array of colorful outfits she wears and it is revealed that she has an enormous closet full of them. In one particular episode, she even wore three different kinds of colored bikinis in the newsroom when a major winter-time heat wave hit Metropolis, regardless of the fact she would of got into serious trouble for the inappropriate style of dress. Cat also shared a rivalry with top reporter Lois Lane who disliked her flirtatious attitude and in return Cat poked fun at Lois never having a love life and choosing work over fun. However despite her reputation among her coworkers of being callous and motivated only by lust, she is shown to have a deeply emotional and compassionate side, especially when it comes to Clark Kent. History The series doesn't give much detail about Cat's past except that she had attended Metropolis University where she had been on the Women's Track and Field Team. She had also previously been married and later got a job at the Daily Planet as the newspaper's top gossip columnist with her section called "Cat's Corner.". Season 1 When a new reporter Clark Kent arrived at the Daily Planet, Cat immediately fell in love with him and desired to have him for herself, but when Clark's alter-ego Superman arrived as well, she displayed an amount of jealousy by the way he always seemed to rescue Lois when she was trouble. (''Pilot'') She spent most of the time trying to woo Clark and made it very clear to him that he found him very attractive, and wished to be romantically involved with him. However Clark, having strong feelings for Lois, did not return Cat's flirtatious feelings, but found it difficult to reject her at the risk of hurting her. She finally convinced him to have dinner with her at her apartment where she surprised him by dressing in an ordinary everyday casual outfit. Her attempts to seduce him were interrupted by a news story on the television. ([[Strange Visitor (From Another Planet)|''Strange Visitor (From Another Planet)]]) Another such time was when Clark developed amnesia giving Cat the perfect opportunity to have him for herself. But she felt extremely guilty about deceiving him and when Clark eventually got his memory back, she kissed him for "old times". Clark jokingly answered "They were no old times Cat", Cat then jokingly answered back "Can't blame a girl for trying." The two then both laughed. ([[All Shook Up|''All Shook Up]]) During Lois' terrible ordeal involving a murder, she asked Lois if she had felt very scared. When Lois denied it and asked why it mattered so much to Cat, she admitted to Lois that she was envious of her always having something that no one else had, being such a great reporter in on all the action and always being saved by what she saw as "a God in a cape". Cat concluded that it would be nice if just once, Lois acted more human by admitting that she had bad days, problems and fears like everyone else. Lois then confessed that she had indeed been very scared and the two parted on good terms. (Witness) Her final appearance was when she was on a date with a client named George and she later came into the Daily Planet to pick the right kind of negligee to wear, unaware that the building had been taken over by terrorists. She saw Lois, her chief editor Perry White and billionaire Lex Luthor in Perry's office and didn't know they were being held prisoner. They try to signal to her that they are in trouble, but she takes their signals as helping her decide what negligee to wear and after deciding, left them all behind to continue her date with George. Next morning after Superman helped stop the terrorists and saved the planet, Cat strolled in and described to Clark, Lois, Perry and Jimmy how her date with George went. She then asks them how their weekend went. The others look at each other speechless and then look at her with disbelief and disgust as it seemed that she was totally oblivious to everything that had happened despite the fact that the story would of been doubtlessly all over the news and there was major damage to the newsroom she had just walked into that had been caused by the terrorists. Cat was surprised by the expressions on their faces and decided to drop the subject saying "Sorry I asked!" (''Fly Hard'') Episode Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * Strange Visitor (From Another Planet) * Neverending Battle * I'm Looking Through You * Smart Kids * The Green, Green Glow of Home * The Man of Steel Bars * Pheromone, My Lovely * Honeymoon in Metropolis * All Shook Up * Witness * Foundling * Vatman * Fly Hard Trivia *When Tracy's contract with the series ended, she chose not to return for the next season. The network also felt that Tracy's character was deemed inappropriate for family time viewing. Her final episode was "Fly Hard," and no explanation was ever given on the show as to why the character had suddenly disappeared, although earlier drafts of the episode "Barbarians at the Planet" script reveal that Cat was originally going to run off with her ex-husband. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Daily Planet Staff